


Isharay, little one

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, My own Ryder Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evfra thought he had hit rock bottom in his past. How wrong he had been.





	Isharay, little one

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING, this could trigger some people. It starts out cute, but it gets really, really sad. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> Also: English is NOT my mother tongue, so please apologize the mistakes hiding in the text below. I use Grammarly, but because I don’t pay for it, I don’t find every error. I hope you can enjoy this piece nonetheless. Would love to hear what you think about it.

* * *

 

 

If Jaal had asked Evfra what the happiest moment in his life had been up until now, he wouldn't have hesitated to tell him about a sunny and warm evening, roughly four months ago.

He was on his way home - under different circumstances he would have slept in his office, brooding over reports and various blinking Datapads. He didn't like this, but it was the only way to avoid that cold and lonely place he called home. It was filled with memories and emotions he wasn't ready to think about.  
  
That, however, was in the past.

Now he was eager to get home every day because he knew someone was waiting for him. And _only_ him.

The smell of freshly cut fruits greeted him as soon as he had opened the door. The angara could make out soft humming coming from the kitchen. Striding steps immediately brought him to the source of those pleasant tunes - Alex. His mate.  
  
He leaned against the doorframe, not yet announcing his presence. Every time he saw that woman in front of him, he was overwhelmed at how things had turned out for him. For them both.  
  
She was the Human Pathfinder - and an alien. One he never got tired of insulting in the beginning. To say he disliked her would have been the understatement of the century, and they both knew that. But somehow she got under his skin - never faltered when facing him and his furious outbursts. His cold demeanor seemed to lure her in, and one time she even told him how she wanted to crack his shell open. To help him see and feel again.  
...She succeeded roughly two years ago.  
One more victory for this wondrous woman.

He came closer, clearing his throat as not to startle her and Alex immediately whirled around. She had the broadest grin plastered across her face, and Evfra couldn't help but chuckle. What he lacked in patience, she definitely lacked in composure. Sometimes she reminded him of an angara - so direct and open about her feelings. ...And cusses.

Evfra captured her loose tongue with his own, quickly turning it into a game of dominance. Everything between them was a challenge, but he wouldn't want it any other way. She kept him sharp and he inspired her.  
Because she needed to breathe, she hesitantly pushed him away, licking her lips before giggling softly.

"Happy?" he asked, even though it was obvious.

Alex nodded eagerly, a soft hum escaping her plush lips. She slowly led him to the small table and straddled his lap as soon as he took his seat. In front of him was a plate filled with various fruits, neatly cut into rather tiny pieces. The young woman took one piece and held it in front of Evfra's mouth, waiting for him to eat. He obliged, shortly closing his eyes to savor the rich taste, but raised an eye-ridge after the third piece.

"You know, I am a grown adult and not a baby. You didn't have to cut it into such small pieces."

Alex grinned, slowly licking her fingertips covered in juice.

"I just wanted to practice. I must be able to do that in a couple of months, that's all."

He nodded and proceeded to watch her tongue flick across her skin for a few more moments until the realization struck.

"What-... Alex?"

She giggled and blushed beneath his gaze.

"I-... I didn't feel so well the last days and saw a doctor. Apparently, angara and humans are compatible. Who would've thought, right?"

Evfra's eyes grew wide and he swallowed.

"Does that mean, we- I-..."

"I know women of your species have actual litters?" Alex answered, not really reacting to his former stuttering. She gesticulated wildly with her hands and had a rather shocked expression.

"I don't think I'm able to do that, but I thought... maybe... you'd still be happy? Even if it's just one?"

She began to play with her fingers - a clear sign she was uncertain. But Evfra only nodded, roughly pulling her against him, wrapping his arms around her frail form and kissing her with all he got. He buried his face against her neck and _wept_ , not once letting go of her for the rest of the night.  
  
Their tears of joy only subsided after they fell asleep in their bed, naked, exhausted, _blessed_.

 

* * *

 

Needless to say, the whole village learned rather quickly of the impending addition to Aya. Alex was giddy and excited, but so was Evfra. As soon as she started to show, it was like he had been struck by lightning. It became real. After a while she always swatted his hand away from her belly in playful annoyance, only to put it back again after a moment. He never left her side - until three days ago.  
He had to personally visit an outpost and see if they needed more supplies, but he promised to be back as soon as possible.

On the first night, Alex told him that she had tripped on her way home and fallen. She mentioned cramps.

On the second night, Evfra wasn't able to contact Alex at all. He wrote her messages, tried to call her - nothing. He woke his underlings and immediately made his way back.

  
As soon as he reached the city gates, he swallowed. Multiple angara looked at him with sadness and distress in their eyes. He broke into a run. His heart hammered inside his chest.  
He turned corners, nearly knocking people over, but he couldn't care less.

He crossed another street, seeing his house behind a couple of palm trees and plants. As he got closer, his breath hitched. The windows were shattered, the front door stood open, and he could feel the remaining buzz of biotics.

Evfra rushed inside, calling out for Alex, his voice rough and trembling. Any attacker would now know he was inside, but he didn't think. He had lost all sense of logic. He never felt so afraid.

He ran into the living room and choked. His house was a mess. The furniture had been destroyed. Shards from plates and vases were scattered across the floor. In the middle of the room, between ripped up blankets, sat Alex, huddled up into a bundle, shivering like a leaf in the wind.

Evfra dropped to his knees behind her, pulling her against him, kissing her head and burying his nose in her hair. He felt relief wash over him, but that feeling was soon replaced by pure dread. What happened?

"Useless," Alex murmured.  
"Wha-"  
" _USELESS!_ " Alex screamed, her biotics flaring to life around them, making another windowpane crack.

She fell back against the blue angara, tears flowing freely across her red and swollen face. Her voice trembled and sounded hollow to Evfra's ears.  
  
"I'm useless. I can't protect anyone. I'm a failure. A mistake." She bit her bloody lip and it was only then that Evfra noticed how she clutched her stomach. His jaw dropped and his arms gripped tightly. One hand slowly wandered lower and pushed her arms away. He sobbed as he saw no sign of that small bump that had definitely been there a few days ago. His fingers pressed against her skin and he turned her around, cradling her in his arms as she bawled against his chest. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but no words came out. He couldn't speak. He could just hold her, staring out the broken window, and let the tears trickle down his scarred face. The chaos around them was nothing against the havoc inside their souls.

  
If Jaal had asked Evfra what the most horrifying moment in his life had been up until now, he would have hesitated to tell him. Because every time he thought of this exact moment, his heart clenched and tears threatened to spill.


End file.
